Briarlight
Briarlight is a dark brown she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Briarkit is born to Graystripe and Millie, along with her brother, Bumblekit, and her sister, Blossomkit. Millie placed her in Mousefur's care before going to get the other kits to watch their first warrior naming ceremony for Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. Long Shadows :Her mother and she were the first to catch greencough during the greencough outbreak in ThunderClan. While Millie, her mother, is getting some fresh air, Briarkit weakly tries to play with her mother, asking her if she can act like a mouse so she could catch her. She ends in a bout of coughing. Later, she fears that her mother will die, wailing that if Millie does die, she will never see her again, because she doesn't know the way to StarClan. Leafpool reassures her that Millie will come get her when it's time. They had to move to the abandoned Twoleg house with the other cats who had caught greencough. When Millie is on the edge of death, Briarkit is seen trying to find milk. Honeyfern attempts to make the kit eat a mouse, but Briarkit refuses and wails that she wants her mother. At the end of the book, she is seen with Millie and Graystripe and looking healthier. Sunrise :Briarkit was seen playing with her siblings when a snake began to stalk her, but Honeyfern dove in front of her before it could strike her and got bitten, and later, died. Leafpool gives her a few poppy seeds to calm her because she was very edgy. :When Leafpool lays a trap for the snake using deathberries, she shows the kits the berries, telling them to never to eat them. Briarkit and the others agree and are cautious of the poisonous berries. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Briarpaw has been apprenticed to Thornclaw. Jayfeather briefly remembers how a few days ago, Briarpaw had raced into camp to announce that Firestar had been attacked by a fox. Without thinking, Jayfeather sent her out to find Leafpool before hurrying over to the ShadowClan border. By the time Briarpaw had tracked down Leafpool, Firestar had already lost a life. :She is seen several times on patrols or with her two siblings- Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. She tells Ivypaw to stop being so grumpy, but tries to be friendly to the new apprentice, volunteering to help Ivypaw with battle training, proudly stating that she would be having her final assessment soon. Her mentor Thornclaw reminds her that she still has three moons to go, but Briarpaw refuses to be put down. :She is play fighting with her siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest, and later shows Dovepaw how the apprentices had fixed up her nest with gray feathers to make it extra comfortable, stating that she was a hero. Fading Echoes :Towards the beginning of the book, she and her littermates have their assessment; each of them pass. :When the tree falls into the clearing, Briarpaw and Longtail are trapped while the rest of the Clan gets out. Lionblaze finds Longtail dead, but Briarpaw was alive. Her hind legs had been crushed by the tree. Along with Lionblaze's help, they were able to move the tree and pull her out. As the camp is being repaired, she stayed in the medicine cat den. Her mother, Millie, stayed with her most of the time, always curled around her. Jayfeather goes to Littlecloud for advice, as Littlecloud had had a similar case, but his patient, Wildfur, had died. Jayfeather tells Briarpaw and Millie about it, and Millie is horrified. But Jayfeather said that they could keep Briarpaw alive, and that she didn't have to die. Briarpaw brightens a bit at this. :Later, she recieves her warrior name, Briarlight. Her brother and sister become Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. However, her legs are still injured and she can't move them or feel her backbone, due to it breaking under the fall of the tree. She and Jayfeather work on exercises every day, to help her legs get stronger. They are also trying to prevent her from getting sick, as that seems to be the reason for Wildfur's death. Briarlight insists that she go and fetch her own prey every day, and plays with Cherrykit and Molekit whenever she can. Quotes Character Pixels File:Briarkit.png|Kit File:Briarpaw1.png|Apprentice Family Members Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Brother: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Sister: :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistystarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistyfoot's: Status Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Eclipse characters